


Jackson Lyle

by CariicatureOfIntamacy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariicatureOfIntamacy/pseuds/CariicatureOfIntamacy
Summary: Please note that this will contain many graphic descriptions of pain and torture in case that sort of thing triggers you or makes you uncomfortable. Enjoy.





	Jackson Lyle

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this will contain many graphic descriptions of pain and torture in case that sort of thing triggers you or makes you uncomfortable. Enjoy.

The shudders of pain ripped through him once more as a blade was plunged into the base of his neck, an agonising scream erupting from his lips as tears began to stream down his face. Those very lips began to change shape, forming words, begs, pleads for the agony to stop but they were overwhelmed by the never ending supply of cries and shouts that came from deep inside him. A frustrated sigh left the man behind him as he clamped a gloved hand over the young teen's mouth, muffling the screams.  
"Hush now Jackson, I'm working" he muttered, taking another blade from the cold metal table besides him and beginning to make small, precise incisions through his skin, a flood of crimson pouring over his hands and onto the sheet white floor below him.  
The boy began to shudder violently, the pain taking over his mind and body. Bloodshot eyes rolled into the back of his head as his tear stained face contorted and his sweat drenched limbs writhed against the leather restraints that strapped him to the operating table. Suddenly, all fell silent, apart from small shallow breaths coming from the teen and more controlled breathing from the man. He sighed once more as he finished the incision muttering about a 'pain threshold' continuing to prod and poke inside the now open wound in the back of the boy's neck.

Minutes turned into hours, the man's stamina never draining until finally he let a smile grace his lips, nodding approvingly before he left the room, leaving the figure on his own.  
Lab technicians began pouring into the room, undoing the restraints that bound the boy's now unmoving body. His limp figure was thrown over one lab technician's shoulder who carried him through blank corridors, not unlike that of a hospital with signs pointing towards different operating theatres.

Arriving at an ordinary looking elevator, the boy began to stir slightly as they travelled upwards. A ding alerted them of their arrival and the technician stepped out into a small alcove, punching numbers into a small keypad that then sent a signal to open the door in front of them. As the heavy door swung open, a blast of wind hit them both and the boy stirred again, groaning in his unconscious state. The figure was thrown into the back of a waiting car, the man from before sat waiting impatiently, letting out a heaving sigh when he saw that the figure was still unconscious, pressing a small taser against his abdomen.

A shock ran through his body, jolsting him awake with a cry of pain, eyes wild fear as he glanced around at his surroundings, slumping into the car seat.  
“I’m disappointed with you today Jackson.” The man said “Why did you let the pain in?” He tilts his head, looking curiously at the trembling figure.  
“S-Sorry D-Dad” He managed to choke out before he was struck in the side with a scalpel. This time, the boy made no attempt to move or flinch, no scream erupted from his mouth, instead he repeated his words, voice slightly more shaky than before. “S-Sorry Dr L-Lyle. I couldn’t focus today sir.”  
The man nods before turning back to the steering wheel, stepping against the accelerator. “We’ll fix that.”


End file.
